


The Case of Aaron Hotchner's Heart

by Inexperienced_ghost



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inexperienced_ghost/pseuds/Inexperienced_ghost
Summary: This is a continuous fanfiction for Criminal Minds with my Original Character! I hope that you enjoy!The only character that I own is Maeves Crawford, I do not own any other characters.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. See No Evil

All Maeves could hear was the blaring of her alarm as she rubbed her eyes and tried to peel them open. She slammed a hand down on the alarm and looked at the clock. 6:00am. Time to start another day of creeps and scum. She sat up in bed and rubbed her neck as she cracked it. She picked up her phone and saw a message from JJ. 

'Hotch is taking sometime off. Funeral is at 11am. No cases today unless there is an emergency.'

'Oh yeah.' Maeves thought to herself. Haley's funeral was today. So no scum today but instead she got to see her boss' heart break all over again as he lowered the women he loved into the ground with his young son at his side. "How is this so much worse than my usual day?" She muttered to herself as she got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom for her morning pee and shower. 

She looked in the mirror and ran a hand through her auburn hair as the other rubbed her eyes. Even though her hair only went to her chin it was a rat's nest. Maeves had a tendency to toss and turn in her sleep. Things she had seen haunting her dreams from the day she joined the BAU. She shook her head as she turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. She turned on her CD player with a CD from The Wailin' Jennys in it. She stepped into the shower while Wildflowers played and she let the stress wash off her and felt the warm water relax the knots that had grown overnight. After she finished cleaning herself she let herself stay in the shower for a few more minutes, wanting to postpone the horrible day that was to come.

Maeves stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her chest and walked over to the mirror in the bathroom. She wiped the condensation away and started to gently comb her hair with her fingers into where she wanted it to fall. Brushing made it frizzy and her only comb was in her go-bag in the bullpen. Maeves lotioned her legs and arms, allowing her hair to dry some before trying to put a shirt on. As her hair dried, her curls started to form. She had loose curls that shrunk the length of her hair from her shoulders to her chin. After finishing with her lotion she opened the bathroom door and walked to her dresser to find some clothes for the funeral. 

Maeves found an appropriate black dress that would display the half-sleeve tattoo of wildflowers on her bicep that Haley loved. She felt it appropriate to display something that Haley loved and complemented everytime that she saw the tattoo, telling Maeves that if she was ever brave enough to get one it would be like that. She found a black shawl for if she got cold and a pair of black flats. Maeves returned to the bathroom to apply some concealer and mascara. She wanted to keep it simple. She turned off the CD player before walking into her kitchen and placing her shawl on the table. She started to pour a bowl of cereal for herself when she heard a knock at her door. She looked at the clock. 7:30. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole seeing Reid outside her door. She undid the chain and deadbolt and opened the door. 

"Hey Spencer. Do you want some cereal?" Maeves asked with soft eyes as she saw the sadness carved into the young doctor's features. Reid merely nodded and entered quietly. Maeves closed her door and returned to her kitchen to retrieve another door and presented three different cereals for Reid to choose. "Milk is in the fridge if you want." She said as she stuck a spoon her bowl and handed another to Reid. Reid nodded and headed towards her fridge. He was wearing a charcoal gray cardigan with a white shirt and dark gray slacks and black shoes, no tie.

Maeves turned on the news on the small tv in her kitchen as she leaned on the island countertop and quietly at her cereal with Reid. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to. They both knew that today was going to be far more difficult than either of them wanted to admit. They had seen how Hotch and Haley's relationship started to break and fall apart but Hotch had never stopped loving her. Not for one day. They had been there when Hotch found her body and nearly killed the Reaper with his own fists. They had never seen that much pain in their unit chief's eyes before. 

"How did you sleep?" Maeves asked after a long silence between the two agents. 

"Could have been better." Reid admitted but then again when did any of the team sleep well? Maeves nodded in agreement as she finished her bowl of cereal. She took the bowl to the sink and held her hand out for Reid's and he handed it to her. She clicked off the tv in the kitchen and then she and Spencer walked into her living room and fell onto her couch. Maeves turned the tv on and flipped through the channels, looking for something that she could stomach at the moment. She landed on a rerun of Jeopardy so she left it, just grateful for the background noise and hearing Spencer answer every question correctly. It made her smile. She answered a few but not nearly as many as Spencer and she got some of them wrong. 

Spencer and Maeves spent the next few hours watching game shows and preparing themselves for that afternoon. Maeves looked at the clock after an episode of Wheel of Fortune. 10:30. "It's time to leave." She said turning the tv off and getting off of the couch. She walked into the kitchen and collected her keys, shawl, purse, badge, and phone. Maeves placed her purse over her shoulder and across her body and rested her shawl on her shoulders. She and Spencer walked out of the apartment and she turned and locked it. Spencer gave her a soft smile when she turned back towards him and nodded as they headed towards her car in the parking garage. 

Maeves climbed into the driver's seat and started the car as Reid climbed into the passenger seat next to her. They buckled their seat belts and Maeves pulled out of her spot and headed towards the street. Once they reached the road Maeves drove to the funeral home for the visitation that came before the burial. Maeves' radio played "The Valley" by The Wailin' Jennys which solidified the melancholy that floated in the car between Spencer and her. The two teammates made it to the funeral home and Maeves parked the car, turning it off with a sign. They climbed out of the car and headed towards the door. Maeves saw their other teammates standing just in the entrance. The only one missing was Hotch.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Maeves asked as they reached the group.

"You guys. We wanted to show our support as a team." Morgan said as he looked at Spencer and Maeves. The two nodded and they all turned to enter the gathering. Penelope looped her arm around Maeves' and held her close. Maeves gave her arm a squeeze and mustered a small smile for the usually bubbly woman. Garcia gave a weak smile back as they entered. The team found Hotch talking with some of Haley's family members and waited to greet him and hug him. Hotch saw them and excused himself from the family members and walking to his team.

"Thank you all for coming." Hotch said, almost as if he had rehearsed it. The words felt empty and his usually stone like features were formed into a display of tragedy and loss. Maeves took his hand and squeezed before pulling him into a hug. Hotch wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. They soon released each other and the other team members took their turns giving their hugs and support. Hotch welcomed each hug and was grateful for the physical contact from his friends. The planning of Haley's funeral had taken a toll on him, especially trying to make sure Jack understood what was happening and what the two of them would do after this. Hotch wasn't sure what he would have done if he had also lost Jack. He probably would have truly lost himself.

The rest of the visitation went as well as a funeral visitation could go. Family members came and offered condolences and support. Friends and family remembered her memory and laughed at stories of her. Hotch kept Jack close to him and told him stories of his mother from when they were younger. The visitation ended at 1:00pm and then the funeral procession began towards the cemetery where Haley would be buried. Hotch rode in the hearse with Haley and Jack. The others followed in their cars in the procession to the cemetery. 

The burial was beautiful. There were every kind of Haley's favorite flower and there was the reading of her favorite poem. Family members spoke of their memories with her. Hotch couldn't stomach doing that so decided not to. Then he was asked to place a handful of dirt on Haley's casquet after it was lowered into the ground. He walked to the open grave and bent down to collect a handful of dirt from the pile and dropping the dirt on the clean and polished casquet. He then brought Jack over and he did the same as his father, taking a small handful of dirt in his petit hand and dropped it on the casquet. Hotch felt tears burn in his eyes as he walked back to where he had been standing. He felt Maeves take his hand and squeeze it. The tears finally fell from his eyes as he watched more and more dirt be thrown into the grave. People started to disperse and give one final condolence to Hotch. The team stayed with him until he was ready to leave. As the rest of the team turned to leave with Hotch, Maeves walked to the headstone and pulled out two half dollars from her purse.

"Normally these would go on your eyes but this will work too." She said as she placed the coins on the headstone. "For the ferryman. To see no evil." She said quietly before walking away to join the rest of the team walking towards the cars.


	2. Hear No Evil

6 Months Later

Maeves sat at her desk in the bullpen of the BAU as she curled her hair around her finger while working on paperwork. She scribbled words quickly as she filled in lines of information from about four cases ago. She stopped and let out a sigh as she dropped her pencil and ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes. She had a massive headache that had not faded since she woke up at her usually 6am alarm. It was now 9:30 am and she wanted to shove her head into the industrial sized paper shredder in JJ's office, believing it would feel better than how she currently felt.

"You okay sweet cheeks?" Derek asked with a small smile as he passed by her desk with another mug of coffee. "Out late last night?" He added when he sat down at his desk.

"No." Maeves said raising her head as her hands slid to her neck. "My head feels like it's been filled with rocks and shaken around." She said looking over at Derek. He gave her a sympathetic smile and she gave him a rather sarcastic one. She shook her head gently as she picked up her pencil again and turned back to her paperwork. She scribbled down some final words before signing the document in black pen and closing the file. She stood from her desk and grabbed the file as she headed towards Hotch's office. She knocked gently on his office door before walking into the office. 

"Yes Crawford?" Hotch said not looking up from the file on his own desk.

"I have my report, from Seattle." Maeves said as she wrapped her long cardigan around her torso as she stepped closer to his desk, holding out the report. Hotch looked up at her with harsh eyes.

"Thank you." He said taking the file from her hand and putting it on a stack on his desk. Maeves nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh Hotch," Maeves turned back as she reached the door, "if you ever want to talk, I am here." She said with a soft smile. Hotch looked at her and the harshness faded from his eyes for a brief moment before he nodded and turned back to his file. Maeves swallowed awkwardly and nodded to herself as she left the office. She wrapped her cardigan around her again as she headed towards her desk but was stopped by JJ coming out of her office to announce to the team that they had another case. Maeves turned on her heel and headed towards the debriefing room.

"This is Amilia Patrick. 29, wife to Abe Patrick and mother to a baby girl, Cecilia. She was found on the coast of Yachats, Oregon, naked, signs of rape and assault over her body. COD is a sliced throat. The town has a population of 690. Amilia is the third body to be found in the same area with the same kind of markings. All of the victims also had earplugs super glued into their ears after their eardrums were ruptured." JJ said as she clicked through different images of the woman. The first one was a picture of a smiling white woman with an auburn bob with green eyes. JJ clicked to the next image of the woman naked on the beach with bruises and cuts covering her body. There was another picture zoomed in on one of her ears where a bright orange ear plug had been glued in, a dried blood trail running down her neck from inside the ear. 

"Do we know when the ear thing happens?" Maeves said waving a pencil at the image as she kept herself from turning away and wanting to throw up in the closets waste paper basket. 

"It's done before they die." JJ said letting out a soft sigh. She clicked the images of the other two women onto the screen. They matched closely to the image of the third woman. The team looked at JJ after she said those words and then looked at each other. 

"So depending on when their eardrums are ruptured, they might not hear anything during the attack." Derek said to the group. "Either way it reflects something in the unsub, either something that happened to him or someone he knows." The team nodded as they flipped through the file. 

"Wheels up in twenty. I want to be there as soon as possible." Hotch said as he stood from the table, taking his file with him. 

"Hey Maeves, isn't this your hometown?" Emily asked as the rest of the team stood up from the table. 

"Yeah, yeah it is." Maeves said with a small sigh as she grabbed her file. "Never wanted to see half the people I'm about to see again." She said as she followed everyone out of the conference room and headed towards her desk to grab her go bag. "But I'll get to see my sister which will be nice." Maeves said with a small shrug as she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

\---

When the plane landed in Yachats, Oregon the team split into their different directions. Hotch, Maeves, JJ, and Reid went to the police station while Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss went to the dump site on the beach. When they reached the station, Maeves started setting up an evidence board and looked at the pictures of the women as she pinned them onto the bored. "I'm so glad my sister has black hair and brown eyes." She muttered to herself after pinning the last picture onto the board. Reid glanced at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him and nodded slightly. "As much as I may have hated this place, these people don't deserve what his man is doing to them." She said quietly turning away from the board and taking a few steps back. 

\---

Maeves was pouring over the file again at the police station. They had two more bodies and zero leads. The only thing that they had found that the victims had in common where their looks. Maeves felt a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around and saw the smiling face of someone she had a vague memory of. He had ash blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He had a sharp angular face and a pointed smile. He was wearing a thick jacket with a pair of blue jeans and swamp boots. 

"Oh, Tyler," Maeves said as she realized the face that had aged twelve years from the last time she had seen him. "it's so good to see you." She said standing up and putting her pencil down. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. Now that she was standing, she could see that she was the same height as him, maybe even a little taller than the man before her. 

"Oh, well I heard you were in town and I just wanted to see the hot shot FBI Agent Crawford." Tyler said putting his hands in his pockets. His eyes were shifty and glancing around the station as he spoke to her.

"Gotcha. Well it's really nice to see you Tyler but I really need to get to work on this case. Maybe we can get together for a coffee when it's solved." Maeves said, lacking any sense of sincerity in her words. Tyler got a bright smile on his face and nodded at her words.

"Sounds good." He said nodding some more. "Well I'll see you later." Tyler said waving as he turned to leave. "Oh and I like the bob, it looks really good on you." He added before he left the station. Maeves let out a sigh as she rubbed her eye and fell back into her chair. 

"Who was that?" Derek asked walking up to her, handing her a coffee. Maeves gladly took the paper cup filled with an awful brew but she would take anything at this moment. 

"Just a guy I dated in high school." Maeves said waving her hand in the air to wave the topic away. "We didn't date very long and he was always kind of odd. When I broke up with him he never..got over it." She said as she started to sip her coffee, her words trailing off as she said them out loud. Derek looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow. 

"What?" He said looking at her as she started rummaging around on the table for the different case files and pictures of women.

"I am going to ask you something and you have to be completely honest with me." Maeves said looking at Derek. He simply nodded and looked in her eyes. "Do I look like these women?" She said pointing at the board with the pictures of the victims. Derek looked at the board and than at Maeves and back at the board.

"Yeah I guess a little. Why?" Derek said shaking his head slightly as he looked at her.

"Because I think Tyler is the unsub and he is killing women that look like me." Maeves said as she found the profile that the team had created of the killer. "Listen, social awkward, stays away from crowds and does not lure women with charm. Most likely looks for women that are willing to help him with something, carrying his groceries or loading his car. Most likely works a blue collar job that has to do with his hands and most likely has an unchecked rage issue that has grown over the years." Maeves read off to Derek. "Tyler was awkward every year of school, every time I saw him. He never went to pep rallies or games or dances. Ever. He was always polite but not a charmer but he had a lot of anger problems and he inherited his father's fishing business when his father passed away." Maeves said checking off the boxes of the profile.

"Yeah but Maeves, you haven't seen him in twelve years. You can't get a correct profile on someone you haven't seen in that long." Derek said shaking his head.

"No, but I know someone that has seen him for the last twelve years." Maeves said grabbing her coat and heading towards the door with Derek following close behind. 

\---

Maeves climbed out of the driver's seat of one of the black SUVs in front of a small store front that had "Crawford Flowers" written on the sign in graceful calligraphy. Derek got out and looked at the store and then at Maeves. "This was my parents' store. My sister runs it now. She didn't even leave for college, this is what she wanted to do. So she has been here the whole time that I haven't been." Maeves told Derek as they walked into the small flower shop. "Anna, you here?" Maeves called out. A petite woman stepped out of the back room of the shop. She had long, straight black hair and large brown eyes. Her skin was a lot paler than Maeves'. The only thing that Derek could find as a resemblance between the two girls was their face structures. They both had the same nose and a pointed chin and sharp cheekbones. 

Maevy!" Anna called running to her sister and hugging her. Maeves smiled into Anna's shoulder as she hugged her back. Derek cocked an eyebrow at the nickname but said nothing. 

"Look Anna, I need to ask you some questions about Tyler Wabosh. Do you remember him? I dated him my senior year of high school right before graduation." Maeves said when she broke from the hug. Anna looked away for a second and thought. 

"Oh yeah, Tyler. He's the guy that mom started screaming bloody murder at." Anna said as the memories came back to her. 

"I'll tell you later." Maeves said looking at Derek. "But yeah him. Has he changed at all since I broke up with him and left for college?" She asked her sister, her eyes intensely staring at her.

"I mean not really. He's still a real awkward, real angry guy." Anna said, with emphasis on the last few words. "Why, you're not into him again are you?" Anna asked, her face scrunching into disgust.

"God no. Thank you Anna. I will see you as soon as I solve this and I promise I will go with you to see Mom and Dad." Maeves said kissing her sister on the cheek before leaving the shop and pulling out her phone to call Garcia.

\--- 

An hour later the team was outside Tyler Wabosh's house with a warrant and the most certainty that he was the unsub. Garcia had done some digging on him and found that he had done time in jail for assault and rape and that his father and mother had died under suspicious circumstances. This gave them the criminal record that they had been looking for.

"Let me go in. He'll talk to me." Maeves said as she closed the final strap of her vest and pulling out her gun. Hotch looked at her, his brain moving a mile a minute calculating whether or not that was truly the best option. "I can do this." Maeves said sternly as she stared back. 

"Fine. Morgan go with her." Hotch said nodding and looking at Derek. Morgan nodded back and moved next to Maeves as they headed towards the house. Maeves walked to the front door and knocked harshly. 

"Tyler? This is Maeves. Can I come in?" She called through the door, waiting to hear a response. When nothing came she tried the doorknob but it was locked. She backed up from the door and slammed a foot into the door, causing it to swing wide open. Maeves and Morgan held their guns in front of them as they entered the house quickly. They broke off to explore the different rooms of the house. There was a call and response of the word "Clear!" being yelled through the house. That was until Maeves reached the living room. 

"Morgan!" She called as she held her gun at Tyler who was holding a crying woman with a knife at her throat. Morgan came running in with his gun outstretched as he came to Maeves' side. 

"I knew you would find me. Soon or later. You were always so clever." Tyler said staring at Maeves with his cold eyes that never left hers. 

"Tyler, let her go. This is about me, not them. I am sorry I hurt you all those years ago." Maeves said as she put her gun in her holster.

"You ripped my heart out Crawford!" Tyler yelled, spit leaving his mouth on her name. "Those words that you said to me when we broke up, I can still hear them. Everyday. 'I don't want to date someone while I'm across the country. It would be too hard. I'm sorry.' Were you?!" Tyler yelled. 

'Well that explains the ear thing.' Maeves thought as she kept her eyes on Tyler. "I was Tyler and I was being honest. I was going to Cornell. Do you realize how far away that is?" She said as she took a cautious step forward.

"Stay there! Or I slice her open!" Tyler yelled at her steps. "And you weren't sorry! You just wanted to get rid of me! Like everyone in my life!" He yelled, his eyes scrunching up with furry. The woman he held wept and plead for help. 

"Please Tyler, let her go. I'm here now. We can talk." Maeves said holding her ground. She needed to get the woman away so Morgan could take his shot. Tyler looked at her with hatred burning deep in his eyes. "Please. Let her go. She has a family to get back to." She said reaching a hand out towards the woman. Tyler's lip trembled as he swallowed hard. He looked at the woman and then at Maeves. He pushed the woman away from him and Maeves grabbed her sending her towards Morgan. That's when Tyler lunged. He held the knife pointed at Maeves as he jumped at her. Maeves grabbed his wrist and twisted it around and drove the knife into his thigh. There was a yell of pain as Maeves pulled his arm behind him and grabbed the other, placing cuffs around his wrists. 

"If I were you, I wouldn't touch that knife." Maeves said as she pushed him out of the house towards the team and the EMTs.

\---

Maeves sat at the desk in the hotel room working on the paperwork for the case. She was dressed in a pair of plaid pajama pants and an old Elton John shirt that she had taken from her father many years ago. Her hair was pulled back with a clip with a few pieces falling into her eyes. Her makeup was missing and the only light on in the room was the desk lamp. There came a knock at her door and she looked up at it. Maeves untangled herself from the odd position she was sat in in the chair and walked over to the door and glanced through the peephole to see Hotch standing with a large brown paper bag in his hand. Maeves opened the door to her section unit chief and waited to hear a reasoning for him knocking on her door at 9:36 pm.

"Now you said that if I ever needed to talk you were available." Hotch said looking at Maeves. He was still dressed in his suit from the day but his tie was missing. Maeves nodded and looked up at Hotch. "If I am being honest I don't really want to talk, I want to drink." Hotch said holding up the large brown paper bag into her line of sight. 

Maeves cocked an eyebrow at the bag and looked at Hotch. "Sure, come on in. I could go for a lot of drinks right now." She said stepping away from the door and letting Hotch in. He entered the room and Maeves shut the door behind him, locking each available lock on the door. She returned to the room to see Hotch without his suit jacket on and his sleeves rolled up around his forearms and using the desk as a makeshift bar. "What did you get?" Maeves asked as she grabbed two of the glasses provided with the room. 

"A little of everything." Hotch said as he pulled out six bottles of different alcohols, two different kinds of juices, and two bottles of Coca-Cola. Maeves looked at the haul and memories of college flooded back to her. 

"Tell me Hotch, were you ever in a frat?" Maeves asked with a cheeky smile as she looked at him. Hotch huffed out a laugh and smiled lightly at the joke. 

"Pick your poison." Hotch said taking one of the glasses and grabbing the bottle of rum and a bottle of coke. Maeves smiled and grabbed the pineapple mango juice and took the rum after Hotch had finished, dropping a couple ice cubes into her glass and Hotch's. "Cheers." He said tapping his glass to her before tipping the glass back against his lips. 

\----

The clock read 11:53 and Maeves and Hotch were sat on the floor giggling like children. Two of the bottles of alcohol were completely empty and they had put a significant dent in the other ones. Maeves had changed into a pair of sleep shorts and removed the hair clip from her hair and it was hanging around her face, framing it wonderfully. Hotch's shirt was untucked and unbuttoned. Hotch couldn't remember the last time that he had been this drunk or the last time he had laughed this much. Maeves had turned on the lamp by the bed and turned off the desk lamp about an hour earlier. 

Maeves tipped her glass back and killed the rest of her drink in one go. "I think that is enough for me." She said with sloppy smile on her face as she let out another giggle. Hotch nodded in agreement. She looked at him and felt herself start to giggle again. "And I am afraid I don't think I can stand up." She said through snickers which made Hotch burst into a fit of laughter. A beautiful, deep laugh that she had rarely heard. His smile lightened up his whole face and made him look like a new man. His eyes were softer and his cheeks revealed dimples she had never seen before. 

Hotch took her glass and managed to stand up with the use of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom where Maeves heard the glasses get set down a little harder than they needed to be. Maeves was able to pull herself up to sitting on the end of the bed with some great difficulty. Hotch stumbled back out of the bathroom and headed over to the bed to stand in front of Maeves. Hotch stumbled and fellas he reached for his jacket behind her, pushing Maeves down onto the bed and just being able to stop himself from slamming his nose into hers. Maeves felt the giggles leave her as she stared into Hotch's deep brown eyes.

"You know," She started keeping her eyes on the man above her. "it would probably just be better if you stayed her for the night." Maeves said smelling the alcohol on Hotch's breath along with the natural smell of cedar and cinnamon that somehow blended well together to make a wonderful smell that was Aaron Hotchner. 

"I imagine you are right." Hotch said quietly, afraid that someone other than Maeves hear his words. He was close enough to her to smell the hotel shampoo in her hair but also the citrus and ginger smell that lingered on her skin from her lotion. "Can I ask you something?" He asked as he looked into her bright green eyes. Maeves nodded and started to chew on her bottom lip nervously. "May I kiss you?" Hotch asked quietly as his eyes drifted to her lips. Maeves nodded and was almost immediately met with Hotch's lips. His lips were chapped and she could feel the scruff that was starting to grow on his cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck and ran her hands up his back. Hotch reached a hand out to the lamp next to the bed and fiddled with it until he found what he needed and switched the light off.


	3. Speak No Evil

Maeves woke up the next morning and let out a soft groan. Her head felt like it had been slammed in a door multiple times. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up softly and ran a hand through her hair. She looked down at the bed to see the sheets twisted and crumpled beneath her. Her brow scrunched up in confusion. Maeves felt her skin turn hot and her eyebrows shot up when she heard a deep groan come from next to her in the bed. Maeves turned her head slowly, first to find herself naked in the bed, and then to find SSA Aaron Hotchner laying on his chest next to her, also naked. Maeves' hand shot up to her mouth to keep herself quiet from the shock of seeing a man next to her...THAT man, next to her. Then memories started to flood back to her from the night before. Memories of quickly removed clothing and gasps for air between sloppy kisses. Memories of pulled hair and butterfly kisses. Memories of every drunken action that took place during the night.  
Maeves started to pull herself out of the bed as slowly as she could, trying not to wake the man next to her when there came a loud knock at the door. Hotch's eyes shot open at the knocking and looked at Maeves, standing with one foot out of the bed and only half covered with a sheet she was trying to hide behind. Hotch sat up quickly, his eyes locked on Maeves with a look of confusion etched into his features. That was until the same memories of the night before passed through his mind. His mouth started to open when there was another loud knock at the door.   
"Get in the bathroom, behind the door!" Maeves whispered harshly at Hotch and nearly dragged him out of the bed and shoved him into the bathroom in her hotel room. Maeves doned the robe that was in the closet of the room. She fluffed her hair and held the robe shut as she reached the door and undid all of the locks. Maeves opened the door to find Rossi standing on the other side. "Rossi, hi. Is everything okay?" She asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.   
"I was just wondering if you had seen Aaron? I know you are spending a couple more days here to see your family but he isn't in the lobby yet and no one else has seen him." Rossi said looking at her and looking slightly past her and seeing the empty bottles and the twisted sheets.  
"No, I haven't seen him. I just woke up actually." Maeves said closing the door some more, seeing Rossi's wandering eye. "I'm sure he just overslept. I can go knock on his door after I put myself together." She offered, keeping her face blank and unbetraying of any guilt.   
"Please do. See you in a few days." Rossi said, cocking an eyebrow and nodding at her with a slight smirk before walking down the hall. Maeves smiled at him before shutting the door and locking it. She turned around and peeked her head into the bathroom. "You can come out now." She said as she headed back to the bed and sat down, crossing her legs over one another. Hotch walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "They are waiting for you down in the lobby." She said as she closed herself off to him by looking away and crossing her arms across her chest. She felt shame wash over her as she sat on the bed, refusing to meet her boss' eyes. "You should really get going." Maeves said a little more sternly as she felt her lip start to tremble.   
Hotch noticed the behavior but said nothing. He collected his things and left the room, heading down the hall to his own room to change quickly and meet the rest of the team in the lobby. Once Hotch shut the door, Maeves felt tears slip from her eyes as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She wiped the tears away quickly as she pushed herself off of the bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower.  
\---  
Hotch was sitting in his office as he finished his file from the Oregon case. His mind kept drifting to three nights ago. He set his pen down and looked out into the bullpen to see the team laughing together as they worked on their own reports for the case. His eyes drifted to Maeves' empty desk and he couldn't get the memory of the shame and sadness that laced her face the morning they woke up in the same bed out of his head. Hotch was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. He looked up to see Rossi standing in his door.   
"Yes Dave?" Hotch asked as he looked up at the older man in his doorway.  
"I just came in to let you know that Maeves should be back in today. Her flight gets in at one and she'll be here shortly after." Rossi said looking at Hotch, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay Aaron? You've seemed kind of out of it the last few days." Rossi asked walking up to the man's desk and sitting in one of the chairs across from him.  
"Yeah, just..it's been a lot the last few months." Hotch said shaking his head and pinching the bridge of the nose. It wasn't a complete lie, just not the whole truth. It had been difficult the last few months with Haley passing and it now just being him and Jack. Having to find places for Jack to stay every time Hotch left. Trying to spend more time with his son. Making sure homework, chores and meals were done at appropriate times all while juggling his job, he was slowly losing his mind. Hotch had gotten the rhythm down when he wasn't at work but now that he was back he felt like everything had gotten thrown out the window and hit by a semi-truck.   
Rossi nodded. "I know it is hard. But you'll find a way to make it work. I know you will." He said gently, looking at Hotch with caring eyes. "It'll just take some time." He added with a small shrug. Hotch looked at Rossi and nodded slightly. He let out a small sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Thank you Dave." Hotch said looking at Rossi across his desk. "Maeves has a ride from the airport?" He asked as he glanced at the clock on his desk. 12:27 pm.   
"Yes, Garcia is going to pick her up. She almost insisted on it." David said standing up from his chair with a slight smile. Hotch nodded and turned back to his file as Rossi left his office, giving one last glance back at the unit chief.   
\---  
Penelope sat in her Cadillac with the top down outside the local airport as she waited for Maeves to walk out. Penelope was listening to NPR as she filed her nails when she heard the thud of a bag in her backseat and looked over to see Maeves throw herself into the passenger seat next to her.   
"Hey there darling." Maeves said with a smile as she looked over at Penelope. "Thank you for picking me up."  
"Of course sweet cheeks. So coffee and then BAU?" Garcia asked as she stashed her nail file and put the car in drive, turning down the radio.   
"Sounds good to me." Maeves said nodding as she placed a pair of round sunglasses on her face. "So, I have something to tell you, but you can not tell another soul on this planet." She said as she enjoyed the wind blowing across the car.   
"Not even Kevin?!" Garcia asked, glancing at Maeves with a look of fake shock on her face.   
"I am serious Penelope. No one." Maeves said, pulling her sunglasses down to the end of her nose and looked over them at Garcia. Maeves lifted her pinky finger at her and Penelope took it with hers while keeping the other hand on the wheel. "Very good. I'm going to wait for a red light because I don't want you to crash the car."   
"Is it really that bad?" Penelope asked, rolling her eyes at the comment. Maeves said nothing and waited for the car to come to a stop in front of a red light.  
"I slept with Hotch." Maeves spit out quickly as she stared out in front of her, keeping her eyes from Garcia. Maeves could feel Garcia's eyes on her as true shock was carved into her features.  
"You're kidding." Garcia said as the light turned green and the Cadillac started to roll again.  
"No I'm not. We got drunk the last night the team was in Oregon and we had sex." Maeves said looking at Penelope with a serious face.   
"Oh my god. I didn't even know you liked him like that."   
"Neither did I." Maeves said as she huffed out a laugh while Garcia turned the car into the parking lot of their usual coffee shop close to the office.   
"I have no words." Garcia said looking at her with a slight smile on her face. "What are you going to do?"   
"I don't know. I made him leave when we woke up. The team was leaving and he was already late." Maeves said, shaking her head as Garcia put the car in park. "I can't believe I slept with my boss." She said, shaking her head as she climbed out of the car.   
"At least it was Hotch, you could have slept with Rossi." Garcia said with a slight shrug as they walked towards the door of the coffee shop.  
\---  
"Hey, how was your family?" Reid asked with a smile when he saw Maeves walk through the doors to the bullpen. The other members in the bullpen looked up at her with a smile.   
"Oh they were good." Maeves said with a small smile as she threw her go bag under her desk and fell into her chair. "Mom is still paranoid that I am going to get murdered in my job and my dad still thinks I need to move back home for a while and help with the flower shop." She added with a shrug.   
"Sounds like standard practice for parents to me." Morgan said with a smile as he leaned back in his chair with his coffee in his hand. Maeves smiled lightly as she turned to look up at Hotch's office before turning back to her other team members.   
"I suppose that is true. Especially with our line of work." Maeves said nodding her head slightly as she turned to pull her case file out of her briefcase. She glanced back up at Hotch's office before taking a deep breath and pushing herself out of her chair, headed towards the older man's office. Maeves hadn't spoken to Hotch since that morning in the hotel room. She hadn't texted him about arrival times or anything. She communicated through Rossi. But case files needed to be turned into Hotch and she was going to have to face him eventually.   
Maeves walked up to his door before knocking on it gently and walking into the open office. She stood just inside the office awkwardly as she stared at Hotch who looked up to see her. "Maeves," he said standing up from his desk and moving in front of it, "how was your stay with your parents?" Hotch asked as he put his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes trained on Maeves.   
"It was good." Maeves said nodding slightly as she let out a shaky breath. "I have my paperwork done for the case." She said holding out the file towards Hotch, not wanting to close the distance between them. Hotch glanced at the file and closed the distance between them to retrieve it. He walked over to the office door and closed it before returning to his desk and motioning for Maeves to sit in a chair opposite him. Maeves took the seat and held her hands firmly in her lap as she looked at the unit chief.   
"I think some form of discussion ought to be had about our..actions a few days ago." Hotch said as he kept his eyes trained on hers.  
"I agree." Maeves said nodding slightly. Hotch also nodded and took a small breath.  
"I first want to apologize if I made you feel pressured into what we did." He said, sincerity in his eyes.  
"Oh god no, Hotch. You didn't pressure me at all. You asked each step of the way and I said yes. If I had truly not wanted what we had done, I would have said no." Maeves said, shaking her head, her body loosening from it's rigid posture.   
"Okay, I was just worried because of how you acted that morning." Hotch said quietly. "You seemed, ashamed." He said remembering the tears that had been in her eyes.   
"Well I had just slept with my boss when I was drunk. Society teaches girls that they should feel shame after that." Maeves said with a small shrug. "And I guess I was. I am not sure why but it was what I felt. But it wasn't because you pressured me into anything." Hotch nodded slightly and let out a sigh. "I guess I should ask how you want to move forward from this?" Maeves said looking at Hotch gently.   
"I honestly don't know." Hotch said, shaking his head and looking at her. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight that came through Hotch's office window and Hotch felt his heart beat faster. She truly was beautiful.   
"Well, there are one of two things we can do." Maeves started as she scanned his stony features for any form of emotion. "Number one, we could pretend this never happened and move on as colleagues and friends." She said as she kept her eyes trained on Hotch. "Or number two, we could continue as two consenting adults and have sex when wanted, but as friends and colleagues." She said with a shaky breath. Hotch cocked an eyebrow at the idea but showed nothing else on his features. "Because if I am being honest, which I believe I should be, despite being completely shit faced, the sex was very much enjoyable and was very helpful in releasing a lot of stress I had. I hope that I am not out of line."   
"You're not. And, I actually agree. It was enjoyable and arguably needed." Hotch said nodding slightly and smiling slightly at her. "So, I would like to do option number two. If that is okay with you of course." Hotch said looking at her, holding his breath.   
"Yeah, I would like that too." Maeves said nodding, shocked by what Hotch had said. She had expected him to want to act like it had never happened and move on.  
"Alright. I do ask that we keep this from the team. I don't think they need to know that we are sleeping together."  
"I totally agree. And if Straus finds out, I am in so much shit and so are you." Maeves pointed out, wondering if that would change the man's mind. All Hotch did was nod slightly. "So we are in agreement?"  
"I think so."  
"Great. Then how about I stay late and we can see what we can do when we are sober?" Maeves said with a cocked eyebrow and a devious smile as she stood up from her chair.  
"Sounds great to me." Hotch said with a smile spreading across his face as he looked up at Maeves.


	4. A Change in the Weather

*Sorry about the later update y'all! I am still finishing up my semester and stuff has been crazy. Sorry it's not super long as well. I promise I will be back soon with more! Thanks for reading!*

8 Months Later

Maeves lay nestled into the crook of Hotch's arm in her bed when she heard her alarm start to blare. Maeves squinted her eyes closed tighter as she reached a hand over the man next to her to shut off the obnoxious beeping. She opened her eyes, 6:00 am, just like always. Maeves rubbed her eyes as she pulled herself up into a sitting position on her bed. She looked down at Hotch and gently smiled. She placed a hand into his dark hair and started to play with it as Hotch's eyes fluttered open, looking up at her with a smile. 

"Is there anything you don't sleep through?" Maeves asked with a tender smile and a soft laugh. 

"Would you believe me if I said I kept my eyes closed so you could wake me up like that?" Hotch said in a groggy voice and returning her soft smile. Maeves laughed slightly as she removed her hand from his hair and stretched her back, out stretching her arms as she did. 

"I am going to hop in the shower, you know where your clothes are." Maeves said as she climbed over Hotch and out of the bed, heading to her dresser to find clothes for the day. Hotch sat up to watch Maeves saunter into the bathroom, watching her slender figure disappear behind the door. Hotch let out a sigh as he sat forward and shook his head. 'It's just sex.' He thought to himself as he swung his legs off the bed and headed to the drawer of clothes that he left at her apartment. 'She doesn't want any more. It is just sex. That is what we agreed upon.' Hotch thought as he pulled on a pair of boxers and pulled out a nicely folded dress shirt and headed to her closet where he kept a suit jacket and a couple pairs of pants. Hotch heard as the CD player started playing Hozier as the water started to hammer on the tiles of the shower.

Hotch smiled to himself as he pulled on a pair of pants. Maeves could never shower without music. He remembered the first time that he had spent the whole night with her since Oregon she had felt rather embarrassed about it but he found it rather endearing of the usually closed off agent. Music told Hotch a lot about the woman he had shared a bed with on multiple occasions. It told him more than she had ever verbally shared with him. He shook his head again and pulled his suit jacket on after buttoning his shirt. 'You could always ask to stop.' He thought as he looked at his appearance in the mirror. But did he really want that? No. He would keep quiet about his feelings. He wanted to keep at least some kind of intimacy with her, even if it wasn't the kind he wanted.

Maeves stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was hung on the rod next to it. She wrapped the towel around her body and secured it around her chest and then through her hair up into another one. Maeves looked at herself in the mirror and started to moisturize her face. "It is just sex. Don't forget that." Maeves muttered to herself as she rubbed her moisturizer into her face and then started to lotion her legs and arms. "He doesn't want a relationship. And besides he has a son. Do you really want to be a stepmom?" She muttered on as she lotioned one of her legs. "And he is at least ten years older than you, like he would want to date someone so much younger." She continued as she removed the towels and pitched them into the hamper in the bathroom. She pulled on a pair of black and white checkered dress pants that hugged her curves closely and a white dress shirt that she tucked in. She ran her fingers through her hair to get it just right before slapping on the usual easy makeup and leaving the bathroom. 

When Maeves stepped out of the bathroom, Hotch was tying his tie and he glanced over at her and smiled slightly. "I have to go see Jack before he goes to school. I promised him I would." He said straightening up and stepping towards her. He snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. "I'll see you at work." He said with another smile before turning and leaving Maeves' apartment. Maeves felt her heart hammer in her chest and her cheeks grow warm as she watched the man leave. She turned and looked at her clock. 6:56. Enough time for morning news, breakfast, and getting a chai latte from the coffee house on the way to work. Just like always.

\---

The case had been less than successful. A hard one for the team that had built up a substantial body count before the unsub was found. But he had been caught, he would be going to jail for the rest of his life but that didn't change the disappointment and sadness that lingered over the team as they sat in silence on the plane ride back to Quantico. Maeves sat in a seat with her legs curled up to her chest as she looked out the window at the dark sky around her. The clouds looked odd at night from an airplane. Almost nightmarish and dismal. Suited the mood inside the plane. Derek had his headphones, JJ and Emily were talking quietly, Reid was asleep but not in a peaceful manner. Rossi was also looking at the sky through the small window and Hotch, well he was somehow working. He was bent over one of the small tables on the plane as he scribbled away in the case file. Maeves uncurled herself from her seat and moved up to sit across from Hotch where she formed the same position as before. 

"You know, you don't always have to be working?" Maeves said after a moment of silence between the two. "You are allowed a break. Especially when we have a bad one. Like this one." She continued quietly as Hotch glanced up at her and his pen stopped. Hotch looked back at the file before laying his pen down and closing it and pushing it to the side. He looked up at Maeves and reached across the table before taking one of her hands and squeezing gently. 

"I suppose you're right." Hotch said nodding as he looked into Maeves' eyes. 

"You should go home tonight. See Jack. Spend some time with him." Maeves said quietly as she squeezed his hand back. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" 

"Yeah. I'll be okay. Be with your son." Maeves said nodding with a slight smile. It was not an honest smile, one done out of hope to calm Hotch's anxiety. All Hotch did was nod before letting his hand drift from hers as he sat up in his chair. There was a pang of guilt that ran through his chest as he looked at her. He wasn't being honest, honest with her or himself. He was not ready to admit to himself that he might be falling for the red head across from him. "Is everything okay Hotch?" Maeves asked looking at the sadness that laced his features.

"Oh, yeah, just the case." Hotch said shaking his head as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. You should do the same." Hotch said as he got up before he turned to head to the other end of the plane where the couch remained open and waiting for a tired soul to rest. To forget the pain for just a little while.


	5. Happiness is for the Birds

Maeves was jostled awake by the wheels of the plane as it slammed into the tarmac of the landing strip in Quantico. It was a feeling that Maeves and the rest of the team had grown used to. Maeves hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep and looked down the plane to see Hotch rising from the couch and reaching to get his go-bag from the compartments above. Maeves ran a hand through her hair and slowly unfurled herself from her seat to retrieve her bag as well. She was exhausted and was craving sleep in her bed and not curled up in an uncomfortable jet seat. 

The jet came to a stop and the team started to file out onto the tarmac, towards the SUVs that would take them back to the FBI building before departing their separate ways for the night. Maeves remained silent on the ride back from the airport and in the bullpen where she went to retrieve her car keys from her desk before heading on her way to the elevators. Maeves threw the bag over her shoulder and started to spin the keys in her fingers, mindlessly fidgeting with the metal in her hand. She pushed the button that would take her to the parking garage level and she enjoyed the silence that surrounded her. It wasn't like the silence that had clouded the atmosphere of the plane but a calming one. A silence that was only interrupted by the humming of the moving elevator and the beeps of a new floor. 

The elevator arrived at the parking garage and the doors slide open, revealing the dimly lit concrete floor that laid before her. For the most part, the garage was empty except for a smattering of a few cars that belonged to the BAU team and security and the occasional late worker from other departments. Maeves reached her car and yanked open the back seat door, throwing her go bag into the car. She slammed the door shut and opened the driver's seat door. She sat down in the car, pulling the door shut and she let out a tired sigh. Every part of her body hurt and ached and all she felt like was doing was crying in her car in the parking garage. She didn't even want to start the damn thing. The case had been stressful and frustrating. There was the whole issue with Hotch. She hadn't really slept in the last three days and was exhausted from it. Maeves looked out her windshield and saw a small slip of paper slid under one of her wipers and she couldn't help but to start laughing slightly. 

Maeves reached a hand out of her window after rolling it down and plucked the slip from under the wiper. It was a parking ticket. Her pass had expired while she was out on the case. Maeves started to laugh while she looked at the ticket and then soon those laughters turned into tears that she couldn't stop. This was just the icing on top of a crappy cake. Maeves sat in her car as she felt hot tears fall from her eyes and go streaming down her face. The anger, the frustration, and the pain that she had been holding onto came crashing down in a wave on her that she had been hoping to save for when she got home or avoid all together. 

After a few breaths, Maeves was able to calm herself down and dragged a hand across her face, feeling the tears smear across her skin. She shook her head slightly and placed the ticket into her purse. 'I'll deal with that tomorrow.' She thought to herself as she buckled her seat belt and finally turned the car on. Hotch had instructed them not to come in the next day, saying that they had earned the day off and needed it. Maeves couldn't agree more with that and was thankful for the potential to stay in bed all day. Maeves took another deep breath before pulling out of her parking spot and starting the five mile drive home. 

Maeves drove in silence with her windows rolled down, enjoying the sound of the wind whipping around in her car. The roads were calm but not empty, with enough traffic to be annoying for her drive home. She reached the parking lot of her apartment building and was more than happy to turn off her car. She pulled herself out of the car and retrieved her bags from the back before walking up to the building. Maeves inserted her key into the main entrance and threw open the large elevator sliding gate as the elevator reached her. She stepped into the large box and threw the gate down before pushing the fourth floor button. The building she lived in used to be a small shoe factory that had been turned into an assortment of apartments. The renovation of the factory had left a lot of the industrial aspects, including the cargo elevator, the large windows and exposed brick. 

The elevator came to a harsh stop on her floor and Maeves threw open the gate to the floor, catching it before it crashed against the top and slid it down gently. She knew how late it was and she also knew how loud that gate was and how annoying it was when the old thing slammed closed in the middle of the night, waking up the residents around it. She trugged over to her door and fiddled with her keys until she found the key to her door and unlocked it. When she entered her apartment, peace washed over her. She shut the door and locked every lock and dropped her bag where she stood. She kicked off her shoes and slowly moved towards her bedroom.

Maeves got to her room and turned on her bedside lamp, sending a soft glow cascading across the walls. She looked down at the bed and she felt her heart fall through the floor. The bed was crisply made, corners tucked and pillows fluffed. A small gesture done by Hotch before he left her apartment a few days ago. Maeves normally just threw the sheets into place and tossed the pillows onto her bed, if she made it all. She glanced at the dresser across the room and went to the bottom drawer, opening it to see a line of crisp dress shirts, folded perfectly, and a pair of pajamas that Hotch kept there, though they were hardly ever worn. In nearly every room of the small apartment was a trace of a man that Maeves denied her growing love for. A toothbrush in the bathroom, a suit in the closet, a charging cord in the living room. They were small elements that would go unnoticed by those that weren't looking for them, but were apparent to her. A blaring airhorn of a reminder. 

Suddenly there was an emptiness that flooded into the pit of her stomach. A tidal wave of loneliness swept her away as she stood there looking at the folded shirts. Maeves finally shut the drawer and let out a breath through her nose. Dating was never something she prided herself in. She had dates, very rarely successful or warrant for a second. And these dates were almost always orchestrated by Garcia, in an attempt to find love for her friend. Maeves constantly felt like she was on a dating game, playing Russian Roulette with a new stranger every couple of weeks. She finally had to ask Garcia to stop, finding the dates more tiresome than anything else. And if she was lucky to find someone she actually liked, it wasn't too long until they left because of Maeves' job, not enjoying the schedule that she kept.

Maeves changed out of her clothes from the day and threw them into the hamper, changing into a pair of small sleep shorts and tank top. She crawled into the bed, which laid flush to the large factory window and she looked out at the lights below her. She turned her gaze to the phone in her hand and started to type out a text to the man that occupied her thoughts. 

"I miss you. Is that crazy? I know this isn't supposed to be anything or mean anything, but it means something to me. It has for a while. It just hurts to keep it quiet."

Maeves stared at the text, her thumb lingering of the send button. The words burned into her eyes and her mind, part of it screaming to just send it while the other shouted that it would ruin everything. It didn't take long for that side to win and she erased the text and throwing the phone face down in front of her on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest as she stared out the window. She glanced back at the phone but shook her head. If she told him everything would be ruined. They were already towing that line with what they did, risking losing their friendship and trust if things turned sour. They had made a deal. A deal that only meant sex and nothing more. No strings attached. No love. 

Another thing that had made Maeves stop was Jack. Motherhood was not something that Maeves had ever really thought about but when she did, it was usually attached with with the feeling of fear. And being a stepmom was something different all together. Jack lost his mother in such a painful, tragic way, Maeves knew that she could never replace Hailey. And she didn't want to. She wanted Hailey's memory to be saved and preserved in Jack, not wanting to take away the love and the importance that his mother has. Dating Hotch meant not just being with Aaron, it meant being with Jack as well. And that made Maeves stop. She liked the boy and cared for him. She thought he was sweet and funny, but she was always told by her family that she would be the 'fun aunt', almost ingraining the idea that motherhood was not in her wheelhouse. 

Maeves shook her head and grabbed the phone of the bed, plugging it into the charger by her bed and tucking herself into the sheets. She turned onto her side and looked out onto the city and watched the lights. She felt sleep starting to grasp at her and she let her eyes fall closed, welcoming the peace that came with the sleep she was craving.


	6. Drift Away

Hey y'all! I am sorry that I have been absent from updating for a while! I promise I'm okay and safe. I work in a greenhouse and it cooks my brain cells, so when I'm out I have no creative thought left. I will try to be better! Enjoy!

\---

Hotch woke up with a start, sweat dripping down his forehead as he sat up in his bed and tried to slow his breathing. Foyet had come back and was going after everything Hotch loved for the second time, except this time it wasn't Hailey, but Maeves that was in Foyet's crosshairs. Hotch shook his head and swung his legs off of his bed and glanced at his clock, it read 4:19. He pushed himself out his bed and started to quietly pad down the hall to check in on Jack, he just needed to reassure himself. He knew that it was rather pointless, and that Jack would be asleep in bed, but there was that fear that just never seemed to leave from that day over a year ago.   
Hotch reached Jack's room and gently pushed the door open. There he was, asleep in bed, curled up with his stuffed robot that Hotch had gotten for him for his last birthday. Relief flooded Hotch's system and he let out a quiet sigh. He stood there for a moment as he watched Jack sleep and he smiled to himself. After a minute or so, Hotch pulled the door back and ran a hand through his hair as he walked back to his bedroom to retrieve his phone. He looked at the screen and saw a few notifications, only emails. Not a huge surprise. Hotch walked out of his bedroom and towards the living room and scrolled through his contacts, looking for one specific name.   
Her name popped up and Hotch clicked on the contact, taking him to another page where we could call and text from. At the top was a picture of Maeves that Hotch had taken a few months back. It was a picture of her smiling brightly at a coffee shop they had gone to in secret. It was a sunny day and they had decided to have their coffee outside on the sidewalk next to the shop. It was a day that Hotch remembered fondly. He hovered his thumb over the call button for a moment before pressing it and holding the phone to his ear. He needed to hear her voice. He needed to know that she was still alive. The phone started to ring and Hotch waited, pacing in front of the tall windows in his living room. The phone was answered in the third ring.  
"Hello?" came Maeves groggy voice from the other line, Hotch could almost see her rubbing her eyes.  
"Hey, I'm sorry that I woke you, I just..I just needed to make sure that you were okay." Hotch said quietly as he ran a hand through his hair again.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. What's wrong Hotch? Are you okay?" Maeves asked, sounding more awake than when she had answered the phone. More alert.  
"Yeah, I just had a nightmare that really threw me for a loop. I'm sorry." Hotch explained as he shook his head slightly.   
"No, it's okay, you don't need to apologize. Do you want to talk about it?" Maeves said in a soft voice that just made Hotch feel more at ease.  
"If I'm being honest, not really." Hotch said as he glanced back down the hallway before his eyes fell on the place by his dining room table where he laid and was stabbed multiple times by Foyet.  
"I get it. Sometimes it's easier to just let them drift away." Maeves said in a slightly distant voice. She let out a big yawn that Hotch heard over the phone that brought him back from thinking of the nightmare that still haunted his sleep. "Hey Hotch, I need to go back to sleep. I can call you tomorrow to check in on you, if you want that is." She said, tacking on the last part, almost as an afterthought.   
"Oh yeah. It's pretty late. You can call if you want but you don't have to. Enjoy your day off." Hotch said shaking his head slightly as he was called back to reality.   
"Okay. Goodnight Aaron, please get some rest." Maeves said softly, a heavy silence hung in the air over the phone. The pair stayed silent as they waited for the other to say something, anything. Maeves cleared her throat with a small cough. "Goodnight Aaron." She said quickly before hanging up the phone.   
Hotch stood with the phone to his ear for a moment longer before dropping his hand and keeping his eyes trained on Maeves' apartment building. "Goodnight Maeves." He said quietly before turning and heading back to his bedroom to try and get some sleep for the rest of the night.   
\---  
Hotch was awoken in the morning by the weight of a young boy slamming into him. He heaved out a breath as he scrunched his eyes shut before opening them to see Jack on top of him, giggling slightly. "Good morning buddy." Hotch weezed out as he looked at his son with a bright smile. "How do you feel about pancakes for breakfast?" He asked running a hand over his face and rubbing his eyes and then ruffling Jack's hair.  
"YES!" Jack yelled excitedly and pushed himself off of the bed and ran down the hall towards the kitchen. Hotch let out a small chuckle as he pushed himself up into sitting position and then throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his phone on his bedside table and let out a slight sigh as he grabbed it and looked at the screen. There was a notification from Maeves, saying something he had been dreading.  
'Hey Hotch, I think we need to talk.' Was all the text said but it got the point across that it was not a good talk that Maeves wanted to have. Hotch stared at the message and he felt anxiety grasp his gut and twist it this way and that. He pushed himself off the bed and followed Jack into the kitchen after the small boy yelled for his father to join him.  
\---  
Maeves sat curled on her couch, one leg tucked under her and the other folded at the knee that she held under her arm. She had on an old Friends episode as she played a nonsense game on her phone that just gave her brain a break. She put the phone down on the couch and looked out of the window across the room and she chewed on the inside of her cheek as she felt her phone buzz on the cushion next to her and she looked down, staring at the flowers that decorated the protective case she had on it. She let out a slight sigh before picking the phone up and looked at the notification. It was a text from Hotch.  
'Is it a talk I'm going to like?' The message read and it made Maeves feel sick in the pit of her stomach.  
'Probably not...' She sent back, getting up from the couch and going to put on fresh clothes for the day. It would probably be better to have this conversation in person. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and threw on a pair of slip ons. 'I'll be over in a few. So we can talk.' Maeves sent and grabbed her keys and purse and headed out of the door of her apartment.  
\---  
Hotch glanced at the messages and felt his stomach twist more and more with each word. He didn't respond and just left the phone untouched, helping to finish the pancakes with Jack. He helped pour the batter and flip them, guiding Jack's hand under his. Hotch got the syrup and butter and loaded up Jack's plate with pancakes and bacon. The two sat at the dining table and enjoyed a breakfast together for the first time in a while.   
When the two finished their breakfast, they started to clean up the kitchen. Hotch had Jack put the leftovers away while he put the dirty dishes into the sink and wiped down the counter. As Hotch was hanging up the towel, there came a knock at his door. He glanced up and felt his breath catch. "Hey, buddy, why don't you hop in the shower." He said looking at Jack and guiding him to his room to get a change of clothes for after his shower.  
Hotch went to the door and opened it to find Maeves standing on the other side. He felt his heart leap into his throat as he looked it. She looked effortlessly beautiful. Meanwhile, Hotch was still in his pajamas from the night before and he also hadn't showered. "Can I come in?" Maeves asked quietly as she shoved her hands into her back pockets.  
"Of course." Hotch said stepping aside to let her in. He closed the door after her and turned to look at her. "So what did you want to talk about?" Hotch asked in clear of a voice as he could muster. Maeves stared at him with soft eyes and she ran a hand over the top of her hair that was pulled into a ponytail.   
"I've been thinking that, maybe, we should put an end to the sleeping together stuff." Maeves said, her eyes falling to the floor in front of her. Hotch felt his heart fall through the floor as he looked at Maeves. "I just, think it would be for the better if we just went back to being friends. Coworkers." She continued as she played with the strap of her purse. Hotch kept his eyes on her, wanting to kiss her, hug her, something. But he remained still.   
"Okay." Hotch simply said nodding and swallowing slightly. "We can do that. I get it." He added as he started to chew on his lip. Maeves nodded as well and looked into his eyes. They stood there, eyes locked for a moment before Maeves nodded again and cleared her throat.  
"I should probably head out, let you spend your day off with Jack." She said with a slight sigh before looking back up at Hotch. She stretched up onto her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek before looking back into his eyes with soft expression. "I'll see you on Monday." She said quietly before leaving Hotch's side and leaving the apartment quickly, tears welling up in her eyes.


	7. In the Lobby, With the Revolver

Hey everyone! I really appreciate people that are still reading this despite the fact that I suck at updating! Things have been really rough for my family and I recently and being back at school at the same time has me living on the struggle bus. Thank you for your appreciation and love for this fic! It makes me so happy that people actually enjoy my character and my writing! Thank you!!

Monday rolled around and Maeves woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock and she slammed a hand on the hard plastic. She gave out a light groan and peeled her eyes open. She had been dreading this day since the weekend began, wishing she'd get stuck in a Groundhog Day scenario and wouldn't have to face the coming Monday. Maeves had spent the rest of Friday over at Garcia's crying like a high schooler after a bad breakup. Garcia had busted out the usual breakup supplies: ice cream, chocolate, blankets, tissues and comedy movies in hopes of improving Maeves' mood even just a little bit. Maeves had not told Garcia that she had started to fall in love with Hotch, she hadn't even fully admitted it to herself even. Garcia didn't need Maeves to tell her how she felt, that was apparent from the amount of tissues that she went through in one afternoon.

Maeves let out another groan as she pushed herself up into sitting position and looked out the windows at Hotch's building and felt anxiety pool in the pit of her stomach. "You just had to go and sleep with your boss, didn't you." She said to herself as she got out of the bed and started to get ready for a day that felt too much like high school for her liking. All that she needed now was an overweight backpack, stuffed to the gills with textbooks the size of her thigh, crushing her spine and boom! There she would be, back wondering the halls of her Oregon high school, swimming through the floods of people, just trying to get to her next class. 

When Maeves was finished putting herself she looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head slightly. "I could call in sick." She said with a huff of a breath before she pushed herself off of the vanity and left the bathroom. She grabbed her purse and keys before heading towards the door, preparing herself to go into a battle with her own emotions. Preparing to fight off tears, anxiety, desire, and anger. It was going to be a very long day.

\---

Maeves arrived in the bullpen of the BAU and felt a weight drop on her, like one of those cartoonish one ton weights from Looney Tunes just smashed through to reality and flattened her where she stood. Hotch was standing outside his office talking to JJ with a case file open in his hand. Maeves stood frozen near the door as she stared at Hotch, hoping that if she didn't move, no one would see her and she could just disappear into the background. Blend into the filing cabinets maybe. Penelope came up to Maeves and placed a hand on her shoulder, making Maeves jump slightly. She looked over at Garcia and let out a small sigh. There weren't any words that needed to be said to explain the pain that was racing through Maeves' heart. 

"New case. Debriefing, now." Hotch called out to the team as he closed the case file in a fluid motion, turning on his toes to head towards the round table room. There was a slight groan that came from the team before they followed after their unit chief.

"What have we got JJ?" Morgan asked as he sat down in his seat, leaning back and stirring his coffee as JJ started to hand out the case files.

"A series of shootings in different rooms of the Palmer House Hotel in Chicago." JJ said as she started to click through photos on the screen. "Currently there are 6 dead from four shootings. All the victims were shot in the head at point-blank range with a 29 caliber hand gun."

"Execution style." Maeves muttered as she flipped through the file. 

"No one heard anything like a gun shot, some witnesses say they heard a popping noise, but it sounded more like a champagne cork than a gun shot." JJ said as she pulled up the images of the victims. All were white, late 20s-early 30s and where all couples. "Tyler Prompten and Mylie Herts had separate rooms, making four shootings." JJ added as she pointed to the bottom couple.

"So he goes after couples. Probably resents them for happiness." Emily said as she looked at the rest of the team.

"Possible failed marriage or relationship recently that made him snap." Reid said looking at the screen.

"Probably a Chicago native, might even work at the hotel if he can get in and out of the rooms quickly." Maeves chimed in as she kept her eyes on the file, studying the bullet wounds.

"Wheels up on thirty. I want this guy caught now." Hotch said, raising from the table, taking his file with him. Per Hotch's normal behavior, when anything emotional went wrong in his life, he threw himself into his work, trying to avoid the pain and the sadness that engulfed him. The only problem was that he worked with the pain. Maeves was right there next to him at the table as if it was a normal Monday morning, because for the rest of the team it was. For Maeves and Hotch, it was an even crappier Monday than the normal one, but they couldn't let the others see, let the others know. Hotch went to his office and grabbed his go bag, letting out a small huff of air, recomposing his steely demeaner before heading out to the bullpen to collect the rest of the team to go to the jet.

\---

A couple days had passed on the case in Chicago. The team had created the profile and there had been another shooting and two more victims. The team had narrowed it down to likely being someone that worked in the hotel because of the ability to come and go from the rooms without any sign of forced entry along with the victims being asleep when they are shot. The team was running out of time from when the shooter would strike again.

Maeves had been doing her best to keep her focus on the case and away from the tugging at her heartstrings that was happening every time she saw Hotch. They hadn't really spoken during the case except when he told her where to go or if she was giving information. Hotch had seemed cold towards her, and who could blame him, she had broken things off. But his coldness had Maeves surprised. Their sex was to have meant nothing. It meant nothing. Right?

Maeves was pulled from her wondering when Hotch came into the conference room that the team had taken over at the police station and looked at her. "Crawford, I want you and Reid to go to the hotel. Talk to the new shift. See if they have any new information about someone that might fit the profile." He said taking his eyes off of her and looking over at Reid. They both nod and head out the door. 

"It'll be faster to walk, forget driving in Chicago." Maeves said looking over at Spencer as he reached for a set of keys for an SUV. Spencer thought for a moment before he nodded in agreement as he put the keys down and followed Maeves out of the station. The two walked in silence before Spencer glanced over her. 

"What happened between you and Hotch?" Spencer asked sheepishly as he looked at her. He was not the only one that had noticed the sudden change in how the two had been acting towards each other. They had barely spoken the entire case and were almost trying to avoid each other. 

"We aren't supposed to profile each other." Maeves said keeping her eyes in front of her as they waited for a crosswalk sign to change.

"It's not profiling. If I was profiling I would probably know what happened. Anyone can tell that you two are acting weird, don't need to be a trained profiler for that." Spencer said with a slight shrug as the sign changed and they started to walk. "You don't have to tell me, I just want to make sure that you are okay."

Maeves let out a small huff of air and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not really okay. I'm very tired and I'm very sad but it was my choice so I have to live with it. I'll get over it." She said quietly as she looked up at Spencer.

"You know, you are allowed to change your mind. Change your actions." Spencer said looking at her with soft eyes. "Just a thought." He added with a shrug as they turned to enter the hotel. Maeves stopped for a moment as the thought crossed her mind of telling Hotch. Telling him everything. How she really felt, why she broke things off, how it stopped meaning nothing and started meaning something. She shook her head and followed after Reid into the hotel and too the front desk.

"Can I help you two?" Asked one of the front desk workers, a kind looking young woman with soft features and a dusting of freckles. Maeves pulled out her badge and flashed it quickly before putting it away.

"I'm agent Crawford, this is Dr. Reid, we are with the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. We were wondering if we could talk to some of y'all about someone that might work at the hotel." Maeves said politely, motioning to Reid when she said his name who gave a small wave.

"Yes of course, follow me to the back. Let me just tell the manager that I'm talking with you two." The woman said with a nod as she logged out of her computer and went to the door by the desk to let them in. Reid and Maeves followed her towards the back. She popped her head into her manager's office to let her know that she was talking to the FBI and her manager nodded as she looked up and saw the two familiar agents. "What can I tell you about?" she asked when they reached the back lounge for the workers and they took a seat.

"We are going to list off some behavioral characteristics and we just want you to tell us if it sounds like anyone you might work with." Maeves said simply looking at the woman, who nodded in understanding. "Okay, it'll be a man, around the ages of 25-35. He will be white. He is probably a bit a loner, polite but doesn't really hang out with any of his coworkers." Maeves started as she looked at the woman.

"He will have probably recently gone through either a breakup or a divorce. A really bad one. Probably talks really bad about his ex to anyone that will listen." Reid started. "And he will have probably started to be more willing to talk to everyone and more friendly and social. And it was a very sudden switch between the two." When Reid said that last part the woman's face perked up and she looked at the two of them. 

"Albert." She said looking at them. "Albert Birchen. He works during my shift, he cleans the rooms. He recently got a divorce from his wife and she took everything from him, house, kids, money, everything. And he cannot say enough bad things about her." She started to explain. "And then one day he came in and we was chatting and talking to everyone when normally he would just say hi or just wave at us." 

Maeves and Reid looked at each other and Maeves raised an eyebrow. "And because he cleans the rooms, he has access to all the rooms in the hotel, doesn't he?" Maeves asked cautiously as she looked at the woman. All she did was nod. "Thank you very much, this has been very helpful. Reid, call Hotch tell him to get her now, I am going to call Garcia." Maeves said standing from the table and pulling out her phone. The two of them started to head back out to the lobby when Garcia answered. 

"Hello my darling oracle of divine power, I need you to do a background check for me." Maeves said as she reached the lobby, Reid was on the phone with Hotch.

"You got it hot pants, give me the name." Garcia said, rolling her chair over to her computer and getting ready to pull up the name.

"Albert Birchen. Lives in Chicago or a suburb of and works at the Palmer House Hotel." Maeves started as she stood off to the side of the traffic of people coming in and out of the hotel. 

"Getting his dirt as we speak my darling goddess." Penelope said as she typed the name in at rapid speed.

"Oh, I can always count on you for shameless flattery." Maeves said with a slight chuckle.

Then there was the loud echo of a gunshot ringing through the lobby of the Palmer House Hotel.


	8. A Choice

Maeves heard the echo before she felt anything. The first thing she felt was the pain of what felt like a swift punch to her back. She then felt warmth and wetness spreading across her stomach. Maeves touched a hand down and raised it to see vivid red staining her fingers before she felt herself collapse onto the hard tile of the Palmer House Hotel in Chicago. Her phone skidded across the floor as screams erupted from the patrons in the hotel. Maeves heard a loud crash from behind her and soon saw Reid over her, putting pressure on her stomach. 

"Maeves, Maeves! Talk to me!" Reid said as he placed his jacket under her, where the bullet had entered her. Maeves slowly turned her head and looked at Reid, her eyes studying her features. She saw tears on his face. She raised a hand and placed it on Reid's wrist gripping it loosely. 

"Spence.." Maeves was able to muster as she looked at him. Reid turned his eyes to her and looked at her. "I am so very proud of how much you have grown. I love you." Maeves mustered out, her grip loosening with each word and her eyes starting to close.

"Maeves!" Reid yelled as he put more pressure on the wound. "No! Please god no!" he yelled as he watched her eyes close and her breathing slow. The doors opened and the paramedics and police came rushing in, along with the rest of the team. The paramedics came over to Reid, trying to get him to let go of Maeves. Morgan had to pull him off of her, Reid yelling the whole time, feeling tears run down his face. The security officer of the hotel had tackled the unsub after he had shot Maeves and handed him over to an officer, to put him into a patrol car. 

Hotch was standing frozen near the entrance. They had rushed in with guns drawn and ready because they had heard that shots had been fired and someone was struck but he didn't know that it had been Maeves. When he saw her on the floor with Reid over her yelling, it felt like as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs and someone had kicked him in the stomach. He watched as Morgan pulled Reid off of her, kicking and yelling with each step before they both collapsed and he watched Reid grip onto Morgan's arms and start to cry. The rest of the team stood near him in disbelief as they watched the paramedics get to work quickly. 

The paramedics loaded Maeves onto the stretcher and rushed her out of the hotel and to the hospital. The ambulance took off down the busy Chicago roads, weaving in and out of traffic as they felt Maeves' life slipping from her. Maeves could hear the EMTs yelling at each other over her as they tried to get her to a somewhat stable status before they took her to surgery. Maeves knew that she had to keep her eyes open, to try and fight, but she was tired and exhausted and just couldn't get enough air. Her eyes drifted close again, her breath slowing.

\---

Maeves opened her eyes and looked around her. She was rather confused at her surroundings and what she was seeing. She was in a forest but everything was muted color. It looked like the woods by her home when she was a child in Oregon. She stood up from the pile of leaves she had been laying on and looked around her. 

"This is spooky." She said cocking an eyebrow as she looked at the trees. She heard the squealing of playing children and looked to see her and her sister running up the beaten path to the field that was in the middle of the woods where they would play. "Super spooky." She said as her eyes followed the girls.

"I don't see why it is." said a voice behind Maeves and she turned to see who it belonged to. There was a kind looking person behind her with soft features, dressed in white with gold markings on their face. The person was a little taller than Maeves and had white hair that was tied onto a knot on top of their head. Their skin was the color of deep mahogany with bright green eyes. 

"Can I ask who you are?" Maeves asked hesitantly as she walked over to them.

"I go by a lot of names, but I think the one that suits you best is the Creator, given you aren't a card carrying member of any religion." The person said with a kind smile, revealing straight, clean teeth.

"Ah." Maeves said nodding her head slightly. "So I'm dead." She said, her voice choking on the last word.

"Not quite, you are dying though. I have enough time before you are dead to ask you if that is what you want." The Creator said softly.

"So I get a choice?"

"In this instance, yes. Sometimes I am able to help the person before they fully pass." The Creator said with a shrug. "We don't have a lot of time though. You are in surgery now and you have the option to live, or to pass." They said passing a hand in front of them, revealing an image of Maeves stretched out in an operating theater with doctors and nurses surrounded around her and working as fast as they could. The image soon changed to one of the team sitting outside in the waiting room, all distraught and pained, waiting to hear what would come of Maeves.

Maeves looked at the images and swallowed cautiously as she looked at Hotch in the second. He was seated and bouncing his leg before getting up and pacing for a few moments and returning to his seat. The image disappeared and she was left looking at the Creator. Their eyes met and Maeves felt tears form in her eyes.

"With no disrespect intended, I think I need to go back. I have family that I'm not read to leave yet. And I have to make things right with someone." Maeves said shaking her head slightly as she looked at the Creator.

"I understand Maeves. This will be here for you when it is your time." The Creator said with a nod of understanding. "I will see you then Maeves." They said with a small smile before snapping their fingers and Maeves saw everything go dark.

\---

The team was sat in the waiting room of the hospital as they waited for a doctor to come and address them. Hotch had called Maeves family and told them that he would keep them updated on what was happening. Reid was rocking himself gently on the chair as he also bounced his leg. Morgan would occasionally put an arm around him and rub his back gently, but not for very long knowing his sensitivity to being touched, especially when distraught. The team had been there for nearly two hours now. 

Hotch was rotating between pacing and sitting with a bouncing leg. If Maeves died, his last words to her would have been cold and about the case. Not the words that he wanted to tell her. JJ had gone and gotten them all food with Prentiss, knowing it had been a while since any of them had eaten. They got back with bags of fast food and handed stuff out to everyone before they all started eating. Hotch took his food but just set it on the table next to him, leaving it unopened as he bounced his leg.

"Aaron, you need to eat." Rossi said, leaning over to him and pushing his food back towards him gently. Hotch looked at it but the idea of eating made him feel sick.

"I can't stomach it right now Dave." Hotch muttered quietly as he shook his head. Rossi simply nodded and went back to eating his own food. Not long after, a doctor came out through the doors and towards the group.

"Crawford?" She asked looking at them. The team stood and nodded at her. "Well it was a lot of touch and go and we almost lost her, but she'll pull through." She said looking at them. There was a large sigh of relief that came from each member of the team. "She is resting right now, you can go back and see her but she probably won't wake up." The doctor said as she smiled at them, seeing their relief.

"Thank you doctor." Hotch said nodding at her. She nodded back with a smile before returning to the doors she came from. "I am going to call her family and Garcia and then I'll meet you all back there." He told the rest of the team who nodded and packed up their food before going to find her room number. Hotch turned and headed out of the hospital to call Garcia, she had been on the phone with Maeves when she heard everything in the hotel. The phone didn't get through a full ring before Garcia picked it up.

"Is she okay? Please tell me she is okay. Hotch I swear if you don't.." Garcia started, Hotch could hear the wavering in her voice.

"Penelope, she's okay. She'll pull through." Hotch said calmly, cutting her off in the middle of her sentence that he saw was going to turn into a rant. 

"Oh thank god." Garcia sighed out as she started to cry. Hotch could hear her voice hitch. 

"Now go home, get some rest. I'll let you know when we will be heading back."

"Thank you sir, goodnight." 

"Goodnight Penelope." Hotch said gently and hung up the phone. He then called Maeves' parents and explained as he had to Garcia that she would pull through and that he would also call them when they go back to Quantico so they can make arrangements to see her. He said goodnight to the parents and hung up the phone and let out a sigh as he turned to look at the hospital, trying to prepare himself to see Maeves.

Hotch reentered the sterile smelling building and walked up to the nurse's station to ask for Maeves' room number. One of the nurses directed him towards her room as well as giving him the number and he headed down endless looking hallways, hearing his heartbeat in his eardrums. He finally reached her room and turned to enter the somber looking room where the rest of the team was, either by Maeves' bed or by the walls of the room.

Maeves was propped up onto her side in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Reid explained it was to try and keep pressure off of the fresh stitches and wounds on both sides. Hotch looked at Maeves and felt tears start to well in his eyes. That didn't happen very often to him. Maeves was in a blue hospital gown with a sheet up to her waist. The top of her bandage could be seen just above the sheet. Her skin was pale and there were large dark circles under her eyes. Reid was sitting next to her, holding her hand tightly, almost hoping that the squeezing would wake her up but they all knew that she was out cold for the rest of the night. 

"The rest of you go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I'll stay here and keep an eye on her." Hotch said looking at the team. They all looked exhausted and sleep deprived. It had been a long case and a very long last couple hours. "That was not a suggestion." He said as he watched the team remain where they had been. "I will let you know if anything changes. Please go get some rest." 

The team nodded and started to file out of the room. JJ and Emily both placed a kiss on Maeves' temple before they left. Hotch took off his suit jacket and tie and settled into the chair that Reid had occupied a moment ago, keeping his eyes trained on Maeves, soon taking her hand in his and resting his forehead on it. He pressed a kiss to her hand.

"I love you." Hotch whispered into the silent air of the room, feeling the words linger over him for the rest of the night.


	9. Time Heals All Wounds

I just want to thank everyone that continues to read this again! It means the world to me that people really enjoy this story that I took a chance on creating especially when I have never been the most confident in my writing, so THANK YOU! I hope that you all continue to enjoy the story! 

Hotch was startled awake and he shook his head slightly and looked around the bright room and up at a nurse beside him. He was slightly confused and then he looked back at Maeves and remembered why he was in a bright hospital room, asleep in an uncomfortable position in an uncomfortable chair for an uncomfortable reason.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go and get cleaned up and maybe get a little bit of rest." The nurse said gently as Hotch's eyes started to adjust to the light. "You have been here all night and I know that when that happens to me, a shower always does me some good." She added with a soft smile. Hotch turned back to look at Maeves. She hadn't moved during the night but looked like she had a little bit more color to her skin than the day before. Probably from the IV.

"I probably should." Hotch finally said after a long moment of silence. His throat felt dry and it hurt to speak. His voice was raspier than usual and swallowing was difficult. "Please keep an eye on her?" He asked the nurse as he stood slowly from the chair and stretched his sore body. Who decided on chairs like this?

"She will be safe." The nurse said softly as she grabbed Hotch's coat from the chair and handed it to him. "I'll make sure she has everything she needs." She said with a smile. Hotch tried to return the smile but all he could do was nod as he slipped on the jacket and checked his pockets for his wallet and keys. He thanked the nurse before walking out of the hospital into the dim light of a dull Chicago morning. The sound of traffic echoed off of the buildings around him and the air smelled cold and crisp. He swallowed again. Hurt just as much as before. He let out a slight sigh through his nose before starting to walk back towards the hotel that the team was staying at. He wondered if any of them were awake yet. 

\---

Hotch eventually made his way back to the hotel after a slow walk back from the hospital. He had thought about taking a cab but the streets were clogged with early morning traffic so he decided against it. Besides, maybe the walk would clear his head a little, even if the air wasn't. He walked into the lobby of the hotel the team was staying at, feeling heavier than when had left the hospital. He greeted the woman at the front desk as he headed towards the elevators. Reid was sitting in the lobby of hotel, waiting for the others to wake up , when he spotted Hotch walking towards the elevators. 

"Hotch!" Reid called gently as he jumped up from his seat, snapping his book closed in one hand. Hotch turned around at the calling of his name to see the young doctor closing the space between them in long strides. "How is Maeves?" He asked as he joined Hotch walking to the elevators.

"About the same as last night. Still asleep. The nurse woke me up and told me to go and at least shower. Is anyone else awake?" He asked as they entered one of the elevators and hit the button for their floor. 

"Morgan just woke up, but I don't know about anyone else." Reid said as he glanced at his phone and the text Morgan had sent him. Hotch nodded slightly as they road in the elevator in a moment of silence. "She'll be okay." Reid finally said looking over at Hotch with a small look of concern on his face. 

"I know. It's just.." Hotch started, unsure of how to finish the statement. Actually, he knew how to finish the statement, he was just unsure of how Reid would react. Reid kept his eyes trained on Hotch, before nodding slightly.

"I get it." He said nodding as the elevator doors opened and the two men walked out onto the floor. They both headed off to their rooms and as Hotch reached his he closed his eyes and let out a sigh through his nose. 

"It's just that I love her." He said out loud to himself in the empty room.

\---

As Hotch got himself cleaned up, Reid dropped off his book and headed off to collect Morgan and see if any of the others were awake yet. Reid and Morgan got the rest of the team accept for Hotch and headed over to the hospital. The group decided to get a taxi, not feeling up to the walk and the crowds of people they would have to maneuver through. Reid gave the name of the hospital and the cabbie nodded before heading off towards the building. The driver remained surprisingly quite for a taxi driver, but the team was thankful for that. 

Rossi paid the cab driver, tipped him, and thanked him. He turned and followed the rest of the team into the hospital and back towards Maeves' room. There were still a couple nurses on duty that had seen the team the night before. JJ offered them a small smile as they got to Maeves' room and headed in. Maeves was still rolled on her side with slow, steady breathing. More of her natural color was back to her face, except for the rather large bags that remained under her eyes. 

Reid took the chair that was by her bed and took a deep breath as he held onto her hand. JJ and Emily brought chairs from the edge of the room closer to the bed and took a seat as well. Rossi and Morgan orbited around the room, finding places to lean and perch against. And then the waiting began. 

The team rotated between who sat and who stood. Who sat closest to Maeves, who got food, who went for a walk. After a little bit, Hotch arrived to join the rest of the team in waiting. The nurses would come in periodically to check on Maeves, see how her vitals were, see if she was awake yet. 

\---

It was crawling towards 2pm. Hotch was in the chair next to Maeves resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands as he was leaned forward in thought. Reid was sitting next to JJ on the other side of the bed playing cards as Morgan, Emily, and Rossi spoke softly in the corner. Hotch's eyes were not on Maeves so he didn't see when her eyelids slowly opened, revealing her bright green eyes that the team hadn't seen for the past day. 

Maeves blinked a couple times as she got used to the brightness of the room around her. She could feel pain in her back and abdomen. Her whole body ached and she wasn't sure if she could move or not. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings she saw Hotch sitting in front of her, worry and sadness carved into his harsh features. It looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. Maeves tried to swallow, but it got caught in the dryness of her throat. She reached out a slow hand and gently tapped Hotch's wrist, causing him to turn his head quickly, surprise and relief spreading across his face. 

"Maeves..." Hotch said gently as he reached a hand and took hers. The rest of the team perked up at the mention of her name and looked over at the bed. "I'll go get the docter." JJ said standing up from her chair and heading out of the room. 

"Can I have some water please." Maeves was finally able to get out after a moment, the words rough and as dry sounding as her throat felt. Morgan got the pitcher on the bedside table and poured her a glass, handing it over to Hotch to help her drink. "Please tell me you all haven't been here the whole time." She said after a moment and taking a deep breath in through her nose. 

The team looked at each other slightly sheepishly. "Well, not the whole time." Morgan finally said with a slight shrug as he looked down at Maeves. 

Before Maeves could protest her friends' actions, JJ returned with a nurse and the doctor. They were able to get Maeves rotated onto her back, adjusting all of the tubes and cords she was hooked up to. They went over her vitals and how she was feeling. After all of that, the doctor decided that she wanted to have Maeves stay another night before seeing if she needed to be transferred to a hospital in Quantico or if she could be discharged. They all thanked the nurse and the doctor before they left the room. 

"You all really don't have to wait another night for me here. You can go home." Maeves said shaking her head slightly at her team as she adjusted herself slightly.

"Yeah right." Emily said with a slight scoff. "You're stuck with us sweetheart." She said with a small wink as she squeezed her hand. 

"Gotta say I agree with her on this." Morgan said with a shrug as the rest of the team nodded. Maeves smiled slightly as she looked at them. 

"Thank you." She said softly as she took another deep breath. "Well go get some food, I doubt any of you have eaten." Maeves added after a moment and looked at them. They all started to say their goodbyes and promised to be back. She grabbed Reid's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I think I owe you my life pretty boy." She said with a smile on her lips. 

"You don't owe me anything. You being alive is all I need." Spencer said with a smile as well as he squeezed her hand back. "We'll be back later." He added before letting go of her hand and heading out of the room. Hotch was the last one in the room, waiting for the rest of the team to leave before he spoke to Maeves, deciding that he needed to be honest. 

"You all go on ahead, I'll stay with Maeves and keep her company." Hotch said, waving the rest of the team out of the door. Spencer took one last look between them and nodded slightly at Maeves before following the rest of the team down the hall. Hotch let out a slight sigh through his nose before turning to look at Maeves. She met his eyes and felt anxiety start to pool in the bottom of her stomach and her heart start to ache.

"Hotch, I.." Maeves started as she shook her head slightly. Tears were forming now. 

"Maeves I love you." Hotch blurted out looking at Maeves and feeling his voice shake slightly. "I have loved you for a while now." He added after a moment of silence between the two. "And I realize I should have told you sooner, especially since I almost.. I almost lost you." He said, his voice shaking as he thought about if Maeves had really died. 

Maeves laid there in disbelief as she listened to Hotch. He really loved her? She kept her bright green eyes trained on his dark brown ones and felt her breath catch in her throat. 

"I love you too Aaron." Maeves said, choosing to use his first name to show the seriousness of her statement. The team rarely used Hotch's first name, choosing to only use it when they deemed it important. Though the name was his, it felt foreign on her tongue, feeling that Hotch suited him better. "I really, truly love you." She added after a moment, keeping her eyes trained on him.

Hotch was quick to close the distance between them, capturing Maeves' lips in his own in a kiss he had been longing to give her since things had ended between them. He made sure to be gentle with her, not wanting to hurt her or cause her any discomfort. Maeves ran a hand through Hotch's hair as she kissed him back, her heart still aching from how much she had missed him. 

They broke the kiss and Hotch rested his forehead against hers. He ran a hand through her hair before resting it on her cheek. "I missed you." Hotch admitted, wishing that they could stay like this forever.


End file.
